Naruto: Fox Bane Awakens
by Judgmaster
Summary: Naruto has left with Jiraiya to train. He is left at Suna by Jiraiya who has gone after Akatsuki after travelling. Naruto becomes a Sand Nin. What will happen when Akatsuki and the Jinchuuriki fight it out? NaruHina other pairings T for safet
1. Prologue: Part 1

AN: Ok……I should be updating my other story, but this idea was too good to miss. Once again, I hold no responsibility on if you want to flame. But be warned. All flames will be used burn my homework and assignments. Please flame lol. (jks)

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or any of its characters, only OC's.**

**Ryou: Hurry up and update my story you baka!!**

**Me: Great… Not you…**

**Ichigo: Can I stuff him in a closet?**

**Me: Go for it!!**

**Ichigo: knocks Ryou in the head and drags him to the closet Done!!**

**Me: sweat drop **

**Ichigo: On with the story!!**

* * *

**Chapter One: It begins**

The story so far

_12 years ago, a man known as the Yondaime Hokage, or Minato Namikage sealed the greatest of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi, away in a newborn baby. Everyday for the past 12 years, he has been abused and mistreated. He is continually called a monster or demon incarnate. That is not the case, he is but the jailer of the Kyuubi, and suffers for it everyday. He is apart of a group that changed Konoha for the better. The Rookie 9. But one defected and joined the one man that wishes to see Konoha destroyed. Orochimaru. The Konoha 11 left after him, but the boy lost his best friend anyway. He is about to leave with legendary sannin Jiraiya to train for 2 and a half years so he can get his best friend back. His name: Uzumaki Naruto._

**Chapter One: Leaving Home**

**Naruto POV**

'Yes!! Ero-sennin will help me get stronger. I'll be able to get Sasuke back from that snake teme Orochimaru.' I thought as I ran towards my destiny…err I mean Konoha's gates.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Heh…. Sakura, one of the prettiest girl's in Konoha and apart of my cell, team 7.

"Don't you dare run off without saying goodbye you…you…" She yelled at me as I turned to face the oncoming shinobi.

She did something that I never expected her to do. She hugged me.

"Sakura-chan" I murmured. "What's this for?" I asked her as she slowly let go of me.

"That's so that you come back alive, and not in pieces." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I gave her a foxy grin." Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll come back in one piece and then we can get Sasuke back from that snake teme" I said with Guy Sensei's good guy pose.

"Just come back. And if I see you using that pose again I'll……." Sakura trailed off. She turned to look in the opposite direction.

I turned to see what she was looking at. Then I saw it. Every single friend I had in the village had come to see me off with a bang. And Ero-sennin was with them.

Tsuande, Shizune, Kakashi, Kunerai, Asuma, Might Guy, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Konohamaru. They all showed up to say goodbye.

"You guys..." was all I could say as they smiled at me.

"My my Naruto. Do you really think that we could let the Number One Most Hyperactive Unpredictable Ninja leave without saying goodbye?" Kakashi asked while still reading this book.

"Course not you baka" Tsuande, my obaa-chan yelled as she punched my arm, causing me to fly through a wall.

Shizune ran up to me to check that I was still in one piece. "Tsuande-sama, you should be careful of your strength, you could kill the boy one day" she berated my obaa-chan as she healed my fractured skull and broken ribs.

"I'll be fine Shizune-neechan. Not many things can keep me down." I said with a slight smile on my face.

Jiraiya came over and hauled me up. "You ready to go?" he asked. "I was ready when Sasuke teme left the village" I replied.

Jiraiya smiled. "Lets go then" he said. As we started walking out of the village, everyone grabbed me and hauled me back.

"And what do I owe all you great shinobi?" I asked while silently praying that I wouldn't get killed.

Ino yelled "We have presents for you. One from each of us so you will remember us!!"

I smiled. It was nice to actually have friends that wanted you to remember them.

Jiraiya and I left the village 10 minutes later, with my pack heavier than it was before.

_Flashback…_

_Tenten gave me her present first. "Wow Tenten, where did you get these?" I asked the now blushing Shinobi. "Well," she began. "My dad owns the best weapon's shop in Konoha, and we had some spare Kunai and Shuriken lying around, so I sealed then in the scroll so you can carry them easier." "Thank you Tenten, this means a lot to me" I said sincerely._

_Sakura walked up to me next and gave me some medicine. Thank god she didn't know about my furry little problem. I thanked her from the bottom of my heart, and also said "I will use this medicine to heal anyone I see, whether it be friend or foe" She seemed to like that statement and smiled at me before walking back._

_Ino was next and gave me a ton of scrolls. I looked at her with slight confusion. She answered, " These have flowers that are all around Konoha and the flower shop sealed in them. Please look at them and remember Konoha" I nodded and thanked her._

_Obaa-chan came up and gave me some scrolls on Chakra control and Medical jutsu. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Now you can definitely help anyone who needs help." She whispered. "Thanks obaa-chan" I whispered back. "Don't call me that," she murmured before pulling out of the hug._

_Turns out that Shizune and obaa-chan think alike because I got another set of scrolls on chakra control and medical jutsu's. Thank god that they were different sets of scrolls. I thanked my onee-chan and gave her a small smile._

_Sharingan Kakashi gave me a mask to cover my face. I have no idea why, but I thanked him anyway._

_Shikamaru gave me a book on Shinobi battle tactics. That just insults my intelligence. Oh well. Deciding that it was a good read, I thanked him and said that he definitely needed a life._

_Master Genjutsu user Kunerai gave me Genjutsu scrolls so that I could improve all of my skills. 'What gave you the impression that I needed help with Genjutsu?" I asked with only the jonins picking up on the sarcasm. She replied, " You shall eventually see why" with her sarcasm only getting picked up once again by the jonins and me._

_Asuma came up and place some worn out trench knifes in my hands. "What are these for Asuma sensei?" I asked. Asuma replied, " These were my first trench knifes, I learnt to use them so that I didn't have to rely on conventional methods" I had a massive grin on my face at the prospect of learning a new weapon. "Thank you Asuma sensei!" I cried._

_Lee and Might Guy can up at the same time a presented me with chakra weights, body weights and a training routine that they had come up with for me." Um…. thanks you guys" I said uncertainly. "May the power of youth guide you" Lee said while standing in the good guy pose. "Well said Lee. Guy sensei! Lee! Guy sensei! Lee!" Lee and Guy sensei cried. I sweat dropped at this, and I could see that the others were doing the same thing._

_Neji gave me a scroll on fighting stances and how to properly execute them. I thanked him deeply for it. I knew that this would definitely help me._

_Good old Kiba gave me a map of the whole Fire Country. His excuse being that he didn't want me to get lost when coming back home. I smiled at him. He took my genuine smile as a thank you._

_Shino gave me a book on poisons, his reason being " You can never know enough about poisons, where they come from, and what they do to you" I took that as a queue to say thank you and to promise that I would read the book. He took that as a true promise between friends._

_Chouji gave me soldier pills. I automatically knew that he was making sure that I didn't die in battle from anyone or anything. He took our friendship seriously. I thanked him for giving them to me._

_Konohamaru was second last to give me something. He gave me a scarf to keep me warm during winter and to remember Konoha and him. " Konohamaru. Thank you for your gift, it will serve me well." I said in a low tone to only he could hear. "Thanks Naruto Onii-san." Is all he said while I smiled at him._

_Hinata was the last one to give me a gift. She pulled out a scroll and unsealed whatever was on the inside. She held it out to me. I slowly removed the cloth that was draped over it. It was then most beautiful Katana I had ever seen. "I…I…. it's…. cal…called F...Fox B…. Bane. M…My father f...found it at a s…shop and g…gave it to m...me. It re…. reminded m…me of y…you so I n…named it F…Fox B…Bane." They shy Hyuuga stuttered to me. "Thank you Hinata-chan. I shall learn to use this blade and come back as a protector of my village." I said quietly so only the Hyuuga heir could hear._

_Good-bye everyone. See you in 2 and a half years. Don't get killed or I'll dig up your graves and kill you again. Bye!!_

_End Flashback…_

I smiled as I remembered what everyone had done for me. I would definitely come back a better Ninja.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? I know that it seems strange now, but it shall get better. That was just "Prologue part 1" Hope you enjoy the next part which will come soon.**

**Please hit that little blue button that says review. It will feed with hungry writer and convince them that they can write. Please…the button doesn't bite. Please??**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Ohhhh…….Sorry I haven't updated in like…forever!!! But I have been busy with finishing up school for last year and then into a full time position for the holidays. I have had almost no time to write at all. But I have the next few days off…So we shall see what I can produce.**

**Chapter 2: Nani!? A New Home!?**

_Previously on Naruto: Fox Bane Awakens_

_Good-bye everyone. See you in 2 and a half years. Don't get killed or I'll dig up your graves and kill you again. Bye!!!!_

_End Flashback…_

_I smiled as I remembered what everyone had done for me. I would definitely come back a better Ninja._

_On with the story…._

"Eh. Ero-sennin. When are we going to get to wherever we are going?" I asked in my sullen voice.

"Naruto. We get there when we get there," Jiraiya replied with annoyance clearly showing through in his voice.

"Whatever," I answered in a bored tone.

Being bored does wonders for someone. Especially their aim and sense of judgment.

In my inescapable boredom I somehow managed to grab my katana and started swinging it wildly around me.

Being pure Naruto, I almost managed to cleave Ero-sennin's arm off. Almost.

"Ack! What the fuck are you doing brat!!? Are you actually attempting to kill me!?" Jiraiya yelled at me while I stood dead still.

"Fuck no! It's not my fault that I want to know where we are going and learn to use my katana. At least tell me where we are going," I snarled at Ero-sennin. God the man gets on my nerves sometimes. But, he is a Sannin, and a good man all the same.

"If you really must know, we are going to Suna brat. Now shut up, stop swinging your katana and follow me," Jiraiya spoke calmly but still shook with anger.

"Suna? Does that mean I get to see Gaara again?" I asked hopefully. All traces of my previous discomfort and anger where gone as soon as he mention '_Gaara'._

"Gaara? Oh! The Jinchuriki of the one tail. Yeah. If he's not on a mission," Jiraiya replied with a frown.

Yes. I get to see Gaara again. I wonder how life is treating him? Is his life still hell like mine is? Or has everything changed for the better?

"I can't wait to see Gaara again. I can't wait to see Gaara again," I chanted while doing a little jig.

"Shut up brat. Unless……You can do that if use that sexy jutsu of yours," Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"No. I refuse to be violated like that. What are you anyway? A little pervert?"

"Why not? And I'm not a little pervert."

"Oh? So what _**are**_ you?

"A Super pervert!!"

'I have been scared for life.' "Oh dear Kami. Save me from this pervert…and let Obaa-chan smash him next time he's in Konoha"

"Oi Gaki. I heard that. Don't pray to Kami. Now I will get smashed. Damn you brat."

_In Konoha…_

"AH-CHOOO! Damn…Looks like all my paperwork is gone..Hehe…." Tsuande grinned while wiping her nose.

"Tsuande-sama!" Shizune cries while placing stack after stack of new paperwork on her master's desk. "ANBU managed to collect all the paperwork."

"Ah Crap. Get back here Jiraiya so I can vent," Tsuande fumed.

_Back with Naruto and Jiraiya…_

Jiraiya suddenly sneezed and felt that going to Konoha would not be a safe option for a few months.

"Eh? Why are you pale Ero-Sennin? Oh! I know…! You just remembered that you ticked off some very powerful kunoichi last time you were in Suna..And you just remembered now..And they probably chop your balls off….." I trailed off after seeing the look upon the perverts face.

"…" Jiraiya gave me his best death glare while releasing one hell of a lot of Ki.(**1)**

'AH Shit. Run away very fast. Very very fast.' I quickly thought.

'**Grow some balls Kit and face him like a man…er….boy...um…Ninja…yeah Ninja' Kyuubi growled within my mind.**

I found myself within my own mind in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"Ah what do you want damn fox!!" I snarled at my 'Tenant'

'**Why Kit. That isn't a very nice way to treat the great Kyuubi no Yoko. If it wasn't for that damned Yondaime Hokage…I wouldn't be here..stuck within a complete and utter idiot and no-one from that pathetic village would be around either. Including you brat.' Kyuubi growled.**

"The Yondaime was a great man…ah screw it. I can't be bothered dealing with this right now. Bye Bye Foxy!" I laughed at my new found nickname for the fox.

"Uh..Naruto. Are you alright?" Jiraiya asked while sporting a slightly disturbed look on his face.

Oops. Look like I laughed out loud. Shit. Better come up with something fast.

"Yeah fine. Laughing at my own joke if you really must know. And no. You can't know what it is either. Don't try a mind reading jutsu cause Kyuubi expels any other minds except my own.. "I trail off, uncertain as to if I should elaborate more.

"Fair enough brat. Don't really want to see that damned demon fox again" Jiraiya replied with a scowl.

'**I heard that pervert. It I wasn't stuck in this idiots stomach I would maul you to death, get Kami to bring you back, then maul you again!' Kyuubi snarled within Naruto's mind.**

"Shut up fox!" I snarled.

"You ok brat? Talking to yourself is bad you know. But before you ask anyway, we are about 1km away from Suna. We will be there in a few minutes" Jiraiya said.

'Finally get to see Gaara!' I thought as we entered through the gates of Suna.

**Well…I really hate this chapter, but I could be worse. Least it has finally been updated or something. Reviews people. That motivates me to write after I finally finish school work. **


End file.
